Land of Mist
This article is about the quest land. For the conquest area, see Guild Conquest/Land of Mist. The Land of Mist is the third area available for questing in Castle Age. To unlock the Land of Mist, you must reach 100% Influence in the first 3 Land of Earth Quests (The Stairs of Terra, Crossing the Chasm, and The Forbidden Forest). While doing the quests, there is a chance that you will be ambushed by some enemies. If you defeat these foes, you will either earn double the amount of influence you normally would have earned, or you will win a Soldier from the fight. The Land of Mist's Soldier drop: Shadow Warrior. Random Soldier drops from sub—quests: Orc Grunt and Valerian Mystics. Main Quest 1: Misty Hills of Boralis Sub-Quest 1: Defeat Snow Giants Sub-Quest 2: Fight Snow King Main Quest 2: The Keep of Corelan Sub-Quest 1: Slaughter Orcs Sub-Quest 2: Battle Orc Captain Main Quest 3: Triste Sub-Quest 1: Dismantle Orc Patrol Sub-Quest 2: Fight Gildamesh Main Quest 4: Mausoleum of Triste Sub-Quest 1: Avoid Ensnarements Sub Quest 2: Kill Gildamesh Main Quest 5: The Cave of Wonder Sub-Quest 1: Defeat Frost Minions Sub-Quest 2: Fight Ice Beast Epic Quest: Kingdom of Mist Go to the Epic Quest Kingdom of Mist page to see it. Excavation Quest: Rune Mines *Note: must be level 50 to begin this quest. This Excavation Quest is a special quest that is time based and does not offer skill points. Instead the questor has 120 hours to complete levels, earning Defense Essences can be useful in forging. The maximum level is 4 although players are allowed to collect if they have completed at least 1 level of the quest. The higher the level of the quest, the greater the chances to get more Defense Essences but also increases the energy required to level it further. Warning: After collection on any level, the timer and quest progress are reset and you start over at level 0, so don't collect until feel you are done. There is no advantage to partially completing a level; if you feel you cannot complete your current level before the timer runs out, you're better off simply collecting immediately. Loot List: *Level 1: Defense Essences x200 *Level 2: Defense Essences x500 *Level 3: Defense Essences x900 *Level 4: Defense Essence x1400 Energy Requirements: Total needed for completion is 1800 Energy *Level 1 Excavation: 300 Energy *Level 2 Excavation: 400 Energy *Level 3 Excavation: 500 Energy *Level 4 Excavation: 600 Energy Special Mission: Eye of the Storm Hero Recruitment: Arielle To recruit Arielle, rescue 10 princesses in this land's Epic Quest. Arielle will automatically join once you have fulfilled the requirement and collected your reward. Please see Epic Quests for more details. Notes * You do not need to repeat the Special Mission to unlock the Sub-Quests for the 5th of the 5 Main Quests. Once the Special Mission has been completed, once a Main Quest hits 100% influence, it will then automatically unlock the Sub-Quests. * "Quest Completions before 100% Influence" represents the number of times you need to do a quest before you can get your influence in that quest up to 100%. * The Sylvanas Orb is both an Alchemy and a Magic drop. As a magic item, it has 0 attack and 0 defense points, but if you wish to see if you have an orb or not, you can check your magic page to find out. By going to your Alchemy page, you may summon Sylvanas, the Sorceress Queen, who is a monster. Category:Quests Category:Excavation Quests Category:Runes